


Love and Sparkles

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nail Polish, Pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: "Why are you wearing nail polish?""Because I'm secure in my masculinity?"(In which a conversation about nail polish turns into so much more.)





	Love and Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had those two lines in the summary in my head one morning and decided to just let my brain run with them. This is a crazy, fluffy, sappy fic and I can't tell if it's good or pure shit BUT I wanted to get it out anyway.
> 
> Apologies if anyone is overly out of character.... 
> 
> xoxox

“You’re… sparkling.”

The voice cut into Gladio’s thoughts like a lightning bolt, surprising him.  It took him a good second or two to regain his bearings.  He wasn’t in some old, mysterious castle about to witness a ghostly reunion of the (he hoped) romantic kind.  No, he was on Ignis’s comfy-ass couch in his pajamas.  Well, what passed for pajamas in the Amicitia household at least.

Gladio, Iris, and their father all had rather… interesting sleep wear.  Clarus never knew when he’d be summoned to King Regis’s aid so he slept in what could be considered a cross between armor and a suit.  He even had a tie that went with it, although he swore he never used it when he slept.  Gladio wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn there was some sort of bulletproof padding built into the thing.  It didn’t look in the least bit comfortable but it was much better than being caught unaware.

Iris had a collection of full-body pajamas.  They even had hoods and feet.  Her favourite one was a purple set that looked like a unicorn but Gladio had noticed her starting to wear the white and green coeurl version a lot more recently.  Maybe she cuddled the whiskers when she slept? They sure looked soft as shit, in his opinion.  Even if Gladio had been interested, which he totally wasn’t, the company didn’t make the product in a size big enough to fit him.  How disappointing…

Gladio, well, he usually slept in the least amount of clothing he could get away with because he was basically a giant furnace.  When he was alone in the house he even slept in the nude.  It didn’t happen often, and he always made sure to double check that Jared and Monica weren’t hanging around (after the last _incident_ he wanted to spare them and himself from further embarrassment).  Now though, he wasn’t at home so he made do in a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top so tight he’d probably have to get Ignis to cut it off him later. 

But damn, if it didn’t show off all his assets in the best possible way.

As lost in thought as he was, Gladio could still feel someone watching him.  Ah yeah, that’s right – Ignis just asked him a question.

“What are you on about, Iggy?” Gladio chose to reply, totally at a loss.  If he got this conversation over fast enough there was still time for him to dive back into the book without too much trouble.  His problem was that he wasn’t just a casual book lover – he got _super_ in to what he was reading and every interruption meant it took him just that much longer to fall into the story again.

“Are you wearing nail polish?”

Ignis was standing by the table, clearly just having finished the dishes.  He was still drying his hands with a towel (one that sported the Ebony logo because Ignis was just _a little_ obsessed with that brand of coffee).  He looked adorable, head titled to one side like that, like he always did when he asked Gladio a question he didn’t already know the answer to.

Gladio flipped his book shut, keeping a finger between the pages so he wouldn’t lose his place, and glanced at his nails.  Ignis was right, there was a slight irregular sparkle to a few of them.  It wasn’t much, but it was the advisor’s job to notice things, after all.

“Huh. Looks like it.”  And with that, Gladio reopened his book and prepared to dive back in to the (please be sexual!) meeting about to take place between the Bishop and his ghostly ex-lover.

“Why exactly?” Ignis folded the hand towel gently before placing it on the tablecloth and came around to sit beside Gladio on the couch.  Well then, it didn’t look like Gladio would be getting any more reading done in the near future.  He huffed to show his displeasure and made a great show of finding his bookmark and placing the novel on the end table.  Then he pulled up a leg and turned to face Ignis, swinging an arm across the back of the couch for comfort.

“Because I’m secure in my masculinity?”

“Gladio, be serious.”

“Well, I am.  Honestly though, I dunno.  I’m guessing Iris did it at some point in the past few days?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and Gladio could tell he was fighting a smile.

“You never realized?”  He sounded amused.

“Not really.  Iris needs a guinea pig sometimes and as long as I can get my reading in, _uninterrupted_ , I don’t really care what she does to me?  At least nail polish is easier to take care of.  I remember when I pissed her off and woke up with glitter gel in my braids.  And I _definitely_ don’t braid my hair before bed.  Took, like, an hour of intense scrubbing to get out and Nyx still said I looked like a shitty vampire.”

Ignis stopped fighting and let a smile break out across his face.

“Yes, I recall.  You wouldn’t stop rubbing your head on my jacket so I also contracted that disease.  Thank you very much, on that note.”

“Sure, no prob.” Gladio smirked and brought his legs up, raising them onto Ignis’s lap.  “I’m a giver.”

“You’re an exasperation.”  Ignis grumbled out good-naturedly, and Gladio could tell there was not one ounce of actual irritability in Ignis’s tone.

“Yeah, but you like me anyway.”

Ignis placed his hands on Gladio’s bare legs and squeezed gently. “I do indeed.”

“Besides,” Gladio stretched his arms above his head and cracking his wrists, “Sometimes Iris just needs some brother-sister time, you know?  And I love the kid, as you know.  I just want to be there for her when she needs me since… well, since our dad is so busy and our mother, you know…”  His voice faded off.

“I do.” Ignis’s voice was filled with compassion.  Everyone knew what had happened to Gladio’s mother, of course, but out of respect for the family no one ever mentioned it.  Everyone in Noct’s little group still visited her tomb every year, however, on the anniversary of her death.

“Anyway!” Gladio said, eager to change the subject to something more lighthearted. “It’s the only thing I can do to help, just be a damn mannequin.  It’s not like she and I curl up on her bed and paint each other’s nails.”

There was an incredulous snort from Ignis but he didn’t say anything.  Then, there was a twinge of pain from below and Gladio grunted in irritation.

“Stop pulling my leg hairs, Iggy.  It hurts, man.”

“You forget how well I know you, Gladio.  I can tell when you’re lying.”

“About my hair?”

“About your private time with Iris.  I think it’s very sweet that you spend so much time with her and I think it’s fairly obvious that you’ll do anything to make her happy.  That includes makeup.”

Gladio laughed and dropped his legs to the floor, before scooching over and pulling Ignis against him.

“I use a broadsword and I’m basically a giant.  You think these monster hands and sausage fingers could do anything as dainty as apply polish?”

Ignis leaned in to Gladio’s side and threaded their fingers together. “I think you pretend to be tough and impervious but you’ve got a talent for being good at things people wouldn’t expect. Besides, “ And at this Ignis lifted Gladio’s hand up and pressed a loving kiss to the back of it, “I’ve seen what these hands can do.”

There was silence as Gladio chose to look lovingly at his boyfriend before dipping down and knocking their foreheads together gently. “… fine.  Don’t tell anyone else – not a damn living _soul_ , but… sometimes when Iris is feeling super down I like to paint her toes.  It cheers her up and sometimes it’s just easier than words, you know?”

“You’re a very kind man.”

“Only to the people I care about.  And the people I love.” Gladio made sure to say that last bit with as much emphasis as he could muster.

Ignis looked up at Gladio in shock.  Neither of them had ever used that word before and, by the multitudes of emotions flitting across Ignis’s face, it meant more to him than Gladio had expected.

“I… I…” Ignis couldn’t seem to get anything out.

Gladio feigned shock, mouth wide in fake astonishment. “The great Ignis Scientia, at a loss for words?  I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Sarcasm becomes you, Gladio.” Ignis still seemed to be struggling to voice his thoughts, but he powered through it.  “I knew how you felt, obviously but… somehow hearing the words fills in a piece of my heart that I never knew was lacking.”

Gladio got to his feet and pulled Ignis up along with him.

“I love you, Ignis.  With all my heart.”

“I love you too.”

Gladio wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss.  One moment he was looking deep into Ignis’s eyes and seeing his own feelings reflected back in those green depths, and the next he was locked against Ignis’s body, hands in that light brown hair, a sweet taste on the tip of his tongue.  Was it dinner? Ebony?  Ignis himself?  Either way, this was heaven, it just had to be. 

And to think, it all started because Gladio was wearing nail polish. He’d have to thank Iris for that someday.

He was truly lucky to have so much love in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I KNOW, this story is weird and the title sucks. If anyone can help me think of a better one I'll credit youuuuuuu~


End file.
